youngjusticefandomfandomcom-20200215-history
Alexander Morrison
Appearance Many people have contributed Alexanders appearance to that of an handsome young man and has a strong title for his good looks. Several of the women Alexander slept with consider him to be 'well-endowed´ and is solidly build with a lean though muscular body with broad shoulders that gives him an intense, commanding air that many find difficult to ignore. This is accompanied by a pleasantly strong earthly scent that clings to his clothes. Alexander has jet black hair that he often keeps spiky and kept short due to him finding long hair to be a pain to take care of though his casual hairdo is wild and unkempt. His eyes are an intense chocolate brown with a faint circle of gold surrounding the pupils though there are noticeable gold flecks. He also has russet skin. His hair, eye and skin color are traits he inherited from his late mother. His face, however, is that of his fathers though his features are considered to be more handsome, sexy, and warm. He also is considerably tall as he stands at 6'2". Many have noted that Alexander has a charming and warm smile. His voice is also strong and confident. Personality Powers and Abilities Powers. Alexander gained his powers as the result of a curse being placed on the males of his family that forces them to become the host of the primordial being/ancient deity of Chaos, Darkness, Creation, Evil and Disorder. This, however, allows him to wield immense and seemingly limitless god-like powers as well as access to an otherworldly dimension filled with veritable legions demonic-like creatures called 'Darklings' who he is able to control and serve him. He is considered to be one of the most powerful beings in the universe. * Armor Manifestation: ** Invulnerability: As , Alexander is impervious to physical attacks from earthly weapons and concussive trauma. This enables him to take high-powered weapon fire as well as blows from super-powered beings such as Superman with little to no damage. ** Superhuman Strength: While transformed, Alexander's strength is dramatically increased to the point of being infinitely stronger than any human and reaching levels on par with the most physically potent of superpower beings ** Superhuman Speed: While empowered, Alexander can move with incredible celerity to the extent of appearing to teleport by moving too fast for the eye to follow. An example being that when Alexander was standing in front of and within seconds, he had disappeared and re-appeared behind them. His reflexes and reaction time are similarly heightened which allow him to perform various feats such as easily sidestepping high-power speeding bullets, blocking bullets with his wrists. Although he isn't as fast as a speedster, his reflexes do allow him to anticipate their movements and react appropriately ** Superhuman Stamina: ** Superhuman Agility: Alexander possesses unnatural agility, coordination and versatility; able to perform feats of flexibility and dexterity beyond any human effortlessly such as jumping several yards in a single bound ** Superhuman Senses: Alexander's senses are heightened as he was able to literally feel a person's footsteps from several yards away even while he was underground and is able to see in complete darkness with no trouble ** Shapeshifting: Alexander can morph the appearance, shape and mass of his armor at will to suit his needs. He can fashion claws, spikes, whips, blades, protective spikes, hammerfists and chains. He can also use his armor to change his appearance to another person as well, including his voice and mannerism. This is not bound to a human form as he can transform into a giant fire-breathing dragon creature or spawn an enormous pair of powerful feathered wings to allow flight ** Accelerated Healing: Alexander possesses powerful regenerative abilities as his body regenerates even the most severe of lost and damaged tissue in a matter of seconds. He has recovered from severe burns, getting impaled through his torso, and broken bones. When being revived after being caught in an explosion that completely vaporized him, his body completely reconstructed itself using only raw materials from around him. This power also makes him impervious to all diseases, ailments and illnesses *** Tactile Healing- Alexander can also heal the wounds of others such as when he healed a persons damaged eardrums and cured its deafness *** Immunity: His restorative abilities also render him immune to diseases and other forms of biological affliction including those of a supernatural nature. His immunity also extends into resistance to magical attacks to his body or mind * Supernatural Immunity: * Flight: Alexander is able to reach any altitude and fly at high speeds through the use of his wings * Darkness Manipulation: * Umbrakinetic Constructs: As , Alexander can create anything he desires ranging from physical constructs to sentient beings so long as he has the right knowledge about what the object is made of. He has been able to do various feats such as create guns, knives, swords, grenades, a bio-electric whip, turn attacks into water and shoot black flames from his hands. He is also able to create human-like sentient beings. A common element about the weapons he creates is that they are typically gold, jet black and/or silver in color Abilities * Hand-to-Hand Combat: Alexander is a formidable combatant and knows various forms of combat including kickboxing, mixed martial arts, . He is able to take down a group of armed thugs with little trouble, . * Expert Marksmanship: Alexander is highly proficient in handling various firearms * Expert Precision and Marksmanship: Alexander is able to throw different manners of projectile objects with deadly surgical accuracy but does know how to improvise. His marksmanship is remarkable as he is highly proficient in handling various firearms and doesn't tend to miss. * Multilingualism: Alexander is able to understand and speak several languages including Romanian, seasoned Russian * Indomitable Willpower: One major characteristic of Alexander is that he will accomplish tasks regardless of his physical condition. Even when in situations where the odds of survival and/or escape would seem insurmountable, Alexander always pushes forward and never gives up or in. With that said one of the few things that will break Alexanders will even for a moment will be losing those close to him Equipment Weaknesses * Sunlight: As the hosts that came before, Alexander is vulnerable to light as it reduces his constructs to nothing. Initially, it also rendered him powerless though he has gained a tolerance over time in that he is able to remain transformed even in high levels of light such as the sun though is unable to use any of his constructs and is weakened. * Magic: While Alexander's armor makes him invulnerable, he is vulnerable to certain spells and magically empowered weapons provided that they are strong enough to affect him. Quote Trivia * His powers are based off the comic character The Darkness from Top Cow Universe Category:Male